Nada cambia
by Sara Kovac
Summary: Situado durante "This Place is Death". Mientras ve a Charlotte agonizar, Daniel recuerda el primer momento con ella y se plantea formas de evitar lo que está ocurriendo.


La sentía toser y estremecerse a su lado, pálida, extenuada y aterrorizada, y apenas se sentía con fuerzas suficientes para mirarla, excepto para limpiar la sangre de las comisuras de sus labios y recogerle el cabello revuelto tras las orejas, intentando que le molestara lo menos posible. Le dolía verla así. Le mataba verla así. El frío de la mano que aferraba ya había impregnado su piel y se le metía en lo más profundo del pecho.

Y lo que había dicho.

Podía ser un delirio de enferma. Debía de serlo, alguna fracción de su cerebro, alguna conexión neuronal que había fallado, que le había hecho confundir imaginación y recuerdos. Pero sin embargo, mientras apretaba su mano (y ella se lo devolvía, con una fuerza inusitada para su debilidad) no podía dejar de darle vueltas.

_Creo que ese hombre eras tú._

A Charlotte le sobrevino un acceso de tos especialmente fuerte y él la incorporó un poco, intentando que no se atragantara con su propia saliva o algo peor. La sostuvo hasta que recuperó parcialmente la respiración y cerró los ojos, relajando un poco su expresión, entonces la dejó reposar de nuevo sobre la hierba. No dijo nada. No quería animarla a hablar. No. Tenía que descansar, si lo hacía, quizá recuperaría algo de fuerza. Quizá terminaría por mejorar.

Si al menos tuvieran un techo. O algún equipo médico, lo que fuera. Aunque sería inútil, teniendo en cuenta que no sabía lo que le pasaba, exactamente.

Se sintió frustrado, furioso, con ganas de gritar su rabia hacia la isla, hacia los saltos en el tiempo y hacia aquella absurda misión en la que se había embarcado. Hacia la mala suerte, o el destino, que amenazaba con tragárselos a todos. A Charlotte la primera.

Le refrescó la cara con un poco de agua y le peinó hacia atrás el cabello rojizo, con los dedos. A pesar de los ojos cerrados y de la expresión de perfecta calma, a Daniel le pareció que ella sonreía un poco, agradeciendo el contacto.

Recordó la primera sonrisa de Charlotte que había visto nunca. Hacía tan poco tiempo, y a la vez parecía una eternidad. Había sido cuando reunieron por primera vez al equipo para desplazarse a la isla. Una antropóloga, un físico... un equipo de lo más variopinto, en el que todos tenían una función igualmente necesaria. Aquella noche, en Londres, después de la reunión y embargados por la emoción de la aventura y el buen rollo que había surgido entre ellos, Miles, Frank, Naomi, Charlotte y él habían decidido hacer una ruta por los pubs para conocerse mejor antes de irse a casa.

Él le había echado el ojo a Charlotte desde el primer momento, y tan convencido estaba de que ella le gustaba como del hecho de que no sería mutuo. Él era una rata de biblioteca. Un freak del continuo espacio tiempo, y ella una guapa joven que venía del desierto de Túnez, una especie de Indiana Jones de la época moderna. Él no debía de ser su tipo, en absoluto. Además, le cohibía, y apenas podía sonreírle y decir alguna palabra mientras apuraba una Guinness tras otra.

Faltaban pocos minutos para que cerraran el pub cuando ella se situó a su lado en la barra, le miró ladeando la cabeza, y clavando en él sus ojos verdes, sonrió y dijo:

-¿Nos hemos visto antes en alguna parte?

Él sonrió, a su pesar, riéndose de las casualidades de su vida, los giros del azar y su buena suerte. Su extraña buena suerte. Ya se le acabaría terminando. Para empezar, la resaca que le esperaba a la mañana siguiente no se presagiaba como algo bueno en absoluto. Pero de perdidos al río. Ella merecía la pena.

-No. No lo creo.

Negó, clavando la mirada en el cerco que los vasos habían dejado sobre la madera. Sin dejar de sonreír.

-¿Seguro?- insistió ella.

Él levantó los ojos y fingió observarla detenidamente, en busca de algún rasgo que le resultase familiar. No lo hacía por eso. Simplemente se estaba dando el gusto de mirarla como no se había atrevido a hacerlo antes, de aprenderse cada uno de los recovecos de su rostro. Le habría gustado decirle que sí, que le sonaba de alguna parte, porque al menos así habrían iniciado una conversación. El problema era de cuál. No sabía qué sitios frecuentaba Charlotte, ni a qué universidad había ido, ni dónde se había criado, ni qué posibles amigos comunes podrían tener.

-Creo que no.- repitió, resignado. Le habría dicho que jamás habría olvidado una cara como la suya, pero en ese plan, lo más seguro es que ella le hubiese tirado su cerveza encima, por la frase de ligón de playa, y encima de los malos.

-Es raro.- fue ella la que desvió los ojos, al espejo que había tras la barra, semioculto por hileras de botellas, que los reflejaba a los dos.- Tu cara me es muy familiar, y sin embargo, no podría decirte qué...

Se interrumpió y estalló en una carcajada breve. El pelo le brillaba muy rojo bajo la luz amarillenta del local.

-Cuando entraste esta tarde en la reunión..- volvió a reír, mirando a Daniel con un gesto de disculpa, y él sonrió amablemente y la invitó a continuar con un gesto.- Vas a pensar que estoy borracha... que no lo estoy.- aclaró ella, divertida.- Pero cuando te vi, de repente, sentí como un... escalofrío. Y desde entonces tengo esa sensación de que nos hemos visto antes.

Apuró su bebida, pensativa.

-Debo de haberme equivocado.- concluyó, encogiéndose de hombros.

Hubo un momento de silencio entre ambos, no tan incómodo como podría pensarse que fue. Más bien, fue una pausa, una bocanada de aire, una burbuja que los engulló a los dos y después, unos segundos más tarde, explotó devolviéndoles a la algarabía del pub. Sus manos estaban apoyadas sobre la barra, muy cerca la una de la otra.

Daniel se atrevió a moverla unos centímetros, hasta rozar el dedo de ella, y el tacto de su piel le infundió valor para hacer una pequeña locura.

-¿Sabes que yo trabajo investigando la posibilidad de viajar en el tiempo, verdad?

Ella se volvió hacia él, interesada.

-Ajá.

-Entonces, puede que nos hayamos visto antes.

Una suave mueca de desconcierto y diversión se dibujó en el rostro de Charlotte (piel clara, natural, sin maquillaje, pestañas profundamente rubias). Apoyó el codo y la cadera en la barra, girándose completamente, dándole a Daniel toda su atención.

-Imagínate que un día perfecciono la técnica, ¿vale? Y descubro cómo retroceder en el tiempo, hasta otro momento, no sé... dos años menos a partir de ahora.- Perdió la conciencia de hasta qué punto hablaba en serio y hasta cuál bromeaba. Le brillaban los ojos, y parecía querer romper a reír de emoción.- Entonces, te busco, y nos vemos, de modo que ahora, en este año, tú ya me has visto a mí, pero yo no lo sé porque yo aún no he retrocedido en el tiempo para buscarte, ¿entiendes?

-Creo que no demasiado.- admitió ella. Le miraba de una forma tan infinitamente dulce que no importaba que lo hubiera comprendido o no.- Pero de acuerdo.- corroboró sus palabras con un movimiento afirmativo de la cabeza.- Si finalmente perfeccionas tu método, vendrás a buscarme al 2002.

No lo decía en serio, por supuesto. Daniel estaba seguro de que ella no creía que alguna vez se pudiera viajar en el tiempo, o incluso que si así fuera, se pudiera hacer con la suficiente precisión. O que él la encontrase. O que el pasado pudiera cambiar el futuro. Pero al menos le estaba siguiendo el rollo, y eso era menos que nada. De todas formas, él sólo lo había dicho un poco por decir, por sacar tema de conversación.

-¿Crees que eso podría... cambiar algo? Es decir, si cambias algo en el pasado, ¿se puede cambiar el futuro?- preguntó ella entonces.

Él vaciló. No lo sabía. No estaba seguro, de ninguna manera. De hecho, ni siquiera sabía si algún día llegaría a conseguir lo que se proponía de forma inocua. El peso de Theresa seguía sobre sus hombros, y quizá enrolarse en esta misión era para él una forma de empezar de nuevo, de redimirse, como lo hacían quienes se iban a la Legión Extranjera. Pero también por ella lo seguía intentando, para llegar quizá a la técnica que le permitiese arreglar los propios errores.

-Si no pudieras cambiar nada, ¿qué sentido tendría?

Y eso era lo que pensaba ahora, mientras Charlotte se convulsionaba a su lado. Qué sentido tendría volver atrás si uno no podía redimirse, si no podía arreglarlo. Qué sentido tendría, si no podía cumplir la promesa que le había hecho a Charlotte, si no podía adelantar el momento de su encuentro un par de años en el tiempo y vivir con ella lo que ahora temía que no le daría tiempo a vivir.

La miró de soslayo, sin atreverse a hacerlo demasiado. Ahora se la veía tranquila, como plácidamente dormida. Enlazó los dedos con los suyos y sintió el terrible frío de las extremidades con insuficiente circulación sanguínea. Dios. Si es que había un Dios que controlase aquel sinsentido.

Pero jugar con el tiempo era como jugar a ser Dios.

Y entonces, la revelación llegó a su mente. Si él pudiera, si finalmente fuera capaz de conseguir viajar en el tiempo de forma segura y precisa, no retrocedería a dos años antes. Retrocedería hasta la infancia de Charlotte, y haría lo mismo que su madre había intentado hacer, alejarla lo máximo posible de la isla. Hacer que no volviera, que no se sometiera al daño que le causaba. Así, obviamente, no se conocerían nunca, pero prefería una Charlotte sana y salva y lejos de él a una Charlotte que se estaba muriendo entre sus brazos.

Sí. Lo haría. La buscaría. Impediría que esto sucediera, y ese, sólo ese y nunca otro, sería el propósito de su investigación.

Salvarla.

De repente, cayó en la cuenta. Y soltó una carcajada amarga, con el mismo resentimiento de un sollozo.

Lo había hecho. Había conseguido viajar en el tiempo conscientemente. Había llegado a la infancia de Charlotte en la isla, en forma de un hombre loco que la asustaba y le advertía que moriría si regresaba a la isla.

Ella lo recordaba. Él no, porque a él aún no le había ocurrido.

Y lo peor de todo es que no había cambiado nada.


End file.
